Broken
by bremela
Summary: Blaine decides to finally tell his parents about Kurt being his boyfriend, but there are horrible results. It results to hell.  AbusedBlaine
1. Chapter 1

Hello There! Happy (early) Thanksgiving for all of you who celebrate it! And Holy Shiz-nit my friend's family is taking me to the MACY'S THANKSGIVING DAY PARADE! Those people are so awesome! The only thing is we have to wake up a freaking four in the morning to a catch a five thirty-two train! I live in New Jersey, so we're somewhat close. Anyway, wish me luck! So on with the story.

(Insert line break here.)

"Kurt, I'm going to do it." Blaine said taking a deep breath.

"Do what?" Kurt replied, not turning away from his newest edition of Vogue.

"Tell my parents. About us."

"What? Are you sure they're ready?" Kurt said, suddenly dropping his magazine. Kurt had talked with Blaine, and found out his parents were slightly homophobic. They knew he was gay, and put up with it, not enjoying it. So Blaine had decided to hold off on telling them about Kurt. And he fully agreed, knowing what could happen if he wasn't careful.

"Well, I think. They've been friendlier toward me, and I think they finally came to terms with everything. Besides, it is Thanksgiving tomorrow. I want to be a family with no secrets."

"I am so proud of you." Kurt said, and with misty eyes, gave Blaine a big hug.

"Well I have to go now. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving." Blaine said standing up.

Kurt got up to and put his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You know what I'm thankful for?" Blaine said, his face only inches from Kurt's.

"What?"

"A boyfriend as amazing, wonderful, beautiful, and caring as you."

Kurt smiled and then pulled him into a kiss. After breaking apart, he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too."

(Insert line break here)

Happy Thanksgiving! The next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow. Yeah, I bet after reading this kind of fic a trillion times, you know what happens. So… look for it soon and yes, this chapter is very short. I am aware. Oh, and ONE MORE THING. My other Klaine fic needs reviews and fluffy prompts. So go over there and do that please!


	2. Chapter 2

I actually had a dream that the line breaks were working. Not kidding. Anyway, this chapter contains injuries and possibly emotional triggers. So just a warning.

(Insert line break here.)

"Hello?" Kurt said into the phone, slightly irritated that it had interrupted his weekly wardrobe organization.

"K-k-Kurt? It's m-me Blaine. Can you c-c-come get me?" a soft voice came through.

Kurt knew well enough Blaine was or had been crying, and something was seriously wrong. Blaine would get upset from time to time, and of course he cried, but never had he sounded so… weak and helpless.

"Blaine! What happened? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, dropping the sweater he was folding.

"No. I-I'm not." Blaine said, his voice breaking.

That got Kurt into a major panicked frenzy. His boyfriend who was in tears had just said he was NOT okay. What happened to him?

"Okay, I will be right over. Where are you, Blaine?"

"Roosevelt Park, at the playground by the lake."

"Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can, just hold on."

"Please hurry."

Then the line went dead.

If Kurt wasn't worried before, he was almost ready to have a heart attack. Blaine said he was in the park, and there was six inches of snow on the ground, with snow still coming down hard, in a freak November storm.

Kurt ran downstairs, pulling a jacket around him and throwing on a pair of gloves. He also grabbed a few blankets.

"Dad! Carole! Finn!" he shouted, and all three came from around the corner.

"Kurt! What is it?" Burt asked with a worried expression on his face.

"It's Blaine, he's in Roosevelt Park, and I think something bad happed. He called me and wanted me to come get him, but I don't want to drive in the snow alone." Kurt replied with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh honey, I'll go with you," Carole said.

"Bu-"Burt tried to say, but Carole cut him off with a sturdy "No".

Carole took some of the blankets from Kurt's arms and rushed out to Kurt's Navigator.

They piled the items in and Kurt was about to get in the driver's seat when he turned to Carole and said

"Can you drive? I'm way to nervous"

Carole gave a silent nod and climbed in.

(Insert line break here.)

They drove to the park in silence, Kurt lost in thought of what could have happened. Did the bullies go too far and beat him up? Did he go for a walk and hurt himself? Did he get mauled by a bear? Did he-

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Carole asking him were to park.

"As close to the playground by the lake as possible," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. As soon as the key was out of the ignition, Kurt was running around the pitch black play ground yelling out Blaine's name.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine where are you?" Kurt cried out, running around the equipment. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, he heard a small voice.

"Kurt? Kurt, is that you?" the voice whimpered.

"BLAINE! BLAINE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kurt screamed, now crying as he followed the voice.

"Over-over here." The voice said again, seeming louder.

Kurt ran over towards the voice near the edge of the icy lake to see a dark figure. As he got closer, he saw it was a person curled up into a ball.

The person was Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out reaching him.

"Kurt. Help me." Blaine moaned, sobbing.

And that was what broke Kurt.

Kurt fell to his knees and embraced him, both of them hysterically crying. He picked Blaine up, his strength seeming limitless on the adrenaline he was running on. He stumbled over to Carole who helped carry the shivering boy to the car and they plopped him in the back seat, with Kurt scooting in next to him. He covered Blaine with the blankets and held him close.

Both boys were crying and Blaine was horribly shaking and his teeth were chattering. Soon enough, Carole had arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home and they brought Blaine in and gently placed him on the couch.

In the light, Kurt finally saw that Blaine had a black eye and was bleeding from some cuts on his face.

Kurt gasped and bit his hand from crying.

"Blaine? Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and gave a nod. Kurt didn't know what scared him more, that Blaine was injured, or that his eyes didn't have the bright sparkle they usually did.

Blaine slowly unwrapped himself from the blankets and Kurt gasped. There were bruises all over his arms along with cuts and scrapes. He slowly pulled off his shirt, wincing in pain.

Kurt shed a tear.

All over were bruises, with the occasional gash. He pulled up the legs of his jeans and saw the same thing as on his torso.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt said with his voice breaking.

"I know. I look disgusting." Blaine spat with self loathing.

"No. Blaine, you may have bruises and cuts which I NEED to know more about, but you are just as beautiful as ever. The thing that makes you beautiful is the inside. Yes, you are quite handsome, but what I think is the most beautiful is the inside of Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered, taking his boyfriend's hands.

Just then Burt came into the room and said "What happened to-whoa"

The two looked up and Burt looked into Blaine's eyes with deep worry.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," Blaine replied whispering.

Carole came into the room carrying a large first aid kit and sat down next to Blaine and opened it. She gave a tube to Kurt and a box of bandages.

"Start fixing him up." She said and started rubbing the white cream onto one of Blaine's bruises. He arched his back in pain and gasped.

"Sorry, dear, it's going to hurt, but it'll make it heal faster."

"Kurt started slowly rubbing a dab of cream onto a bruise on Blaine's neck.

"Kid, what happened?" Burt asked.

"I-I told my parents I was dating Kurt." Blaine whispered softly.

Kurt suddenly stopped applying cream. He put his face in his hands and started sobbing and rambling.

"Oh my gosh. This is all my fault. I should have never agreed to let you tell them. I am a horrible person and you should break up with me right now." He cried.

"No. Kurt, none of this is your fault. It was my choice to tell them, and you are the best person I have ever met. This is their fault." Blaine said, cupping Kurt's face in his hands.

"They did this to you?" Burt said, in a grave tone.

Blaine only nodded.

"Blaine, how did you get in the park?" Kurt asked.

"I better start from the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I am super updating! And I won't use any explicatives for gay people. I refuse to do so.

(Insert line break here.)

Earlier that day at the Anderson household…

"Mom? Sir? Are you home?" Blaine called out as he entered the door, brushing the snow off of his shoulders.

"We're in the kitchen Blaine!" his mother called out.

Blaine walked in to find his mother cooking and his father sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He turned around and gave Blaine a slight nod.

Mother, Sir, I have something to tell you."

Blaine decided he was going to get this out of his system as soon as possible. There would most likely be some harsh words and a few shouts, but he could get over it. He had gone through worse at school.

"As you know, I am… homosexual." Blaine started. He knew his parents liked that word better.

"I... well…"

"Spit it out boy, spit it out!" his father yelled.

"I have a boyfriend."

Blaine's father started laughing.

"You're joking!"

"No. I'm not. And he's a very nice boy, I met him at Dalton." Blaine said defensively

"What?"

"You heard me, I have a boyfriend."

"No. NO son of mine is going to have a boyfriend!"

And Mr. Anderson threw a punch right into his own son's face.

Blaine was shocked. Then he felt another blow go to his stomach.

He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Then he felt more kicking and jabbing and some scratching. He looked up and saw that his mother had joined in.

They kicked him and hit him and beat him, they called him names. He felt the pain until he finally passed out, although they kept on beating him.

(Insert line break here)

When Blaine came too, he felt freezing. He was by the edge of the lake and realized he was in the park. He tried to stand up, but felt an excruciating pain… well, everywhere. He saw that bruises covered his arms and legs. How long had he been in the park. He had left Kurt's at one, arrived home at one-thirty… and it was dark out. He must have been outside for hours. He felt his jeans and found what he was looking for, his cell phone. And then he called the only person he wanted to get him.

Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Too many chapters!

(Insert line break here)

After a shortened version of the day's events was told, everyone stared at Blaine silently.

"Those monsters," Burt finally mumbled.

"Blaine, since you are actually eighteen, you are a legal adult. We can get custody and or legal guardianship taken away from them. You can become emancipated and become an adult. And then you never have to see them again. Well, except in court." Carole said unexpectedly.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Wait, court?"

"You don't think they're getting away with this, right? We can get those two in jail." Kurt said sternly.

"Okay."

"And Blaine? You can stay here through your last year of high school and as long as you have to, although I heard Kurt wants to drag you to New York with him," Burt said.

"Really? Thank you so much Mr. Hummel!" Blaine cried.

"It's Burt to you. And I'm sorry, but you'll have to transfer to McKinley."

"That's perfectly fine. You really don't have to do this, though."

"But we want to. Now, I'm giving you permission to stay in Kurt's room… and bed, as I know you're probably traumatized. But no funny business!" Burt said grudgingly.

"Dad! After all Blaine just went through, you still think something will happen?" Kurt said, but he was smiling. Blaine, right next to him, all night!

"Again, thank you so much. And I don't mean to burden you, especially on Thanksgiving." Blaine said.

"Honey, you will never be a burden," Carole said. "You're family now." And the light returned to Blaine's eyes.

"Come on Blaine, it's only six and if you feel up to it, we can watch a movie of your choice."

Blaine smiled, and with Kurt's help, they got up stairs and into Kurt's room.

"I'll be right back, here's the movie list," Kurt said, and handed Blaine a few sheets of paper stapled together.

Kurt ran down stairs and grabbed a new half-gallon of cookie-dough ice cream, two spoons, a tin of his home-made cookies, a half eaten pan of brownies, tortilla chips, and salsa. When Blaine was normally upset, he could eat more then half of the food he was carrying, but now he would have an appetite bigger then Finn's, and that was saying something.

Kurt struggled into his room and plopped the stuff down. Blaine gave him a puppy dog face that melted his heart, but it also told him they would be watching a movie not of Kurt's favorites.

"Oh, food, I'm starving!" Blaine cried.

"What movie?"

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." Blaine replied with a grin.

"Only because of our situation will I let you watch Harry Potter without any complaining," Kurt said back.

Blaine surveyed the goods and was satisfied. Well…

"I know what you're thinking, and here you go" Kurt said and dug through his drawers to produce a pack of Redvines.

"I keep them there for emergencies." Kurt said, giggling at the amazed expression on Blaine's face.

Kurt plopped down next to Blaine and snuggled in close. He hit play on the DVD remote and they dug into the ice cream.

For a day worse then Hell, it was ending pretty okay.

(Insert line break here.)

The New Directions are coming soon! Now this is the last chapter of the day, I think this is my all time record for how many chapters published in one day. And I am so happy! People from 26 countries have read my work, and one I haven't even heard of! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And hope I don't freeze my butt of at that darn parade. Also, to whom it may concern, good luck on Black Friday, even though another chapter will probably be up by then.


	5. Chapter 5

"No! Stop! NO! NO!" Blaine cried, as his parents continued to beat him. He was back in his house and his parents tried to destroy him all over again. And then Kurt appeared, and tried to get them to stop, but they only did the same thing to him. They finally stopped and Blaine crawled over to Kurt's body. He was dead.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he cried.

And then he heard a voice.

"Blaine! Blaine! Wake up! Wake up!" it cried.

And Blaine woke up from his nightmare.

"Blaine! Are you okay? You had a nightmare didn't you?" Kurt asked worriedly as he held Blaine.

Blaine only nodded his head and started to cry.

He cried salty tears and they ran down his face. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder and just kept sobbing.

"Shhh. It's okay, I'm here, you're safe." Kurt whispered and he held Blaine and rubbed his back gently. Blaine only kept crying.

After about twenty minutes, Kurt only heard a few sniffles and Blaine lifted his head, his eyes red and puffy.

"What was it about?" Kurt asked softly, not know if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"I was back there, and they did it again. Except, this time, you tried to save me, but they started beating you too. And then-and then they-they… they killed you!" Blaine said, dissolving into a fresh bunch of tears.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled through his sobs.

"Shhh. There's nothing to be sorry for. You don't control your dreams." Kurt whispered back to him.

Kurt leaned back, with Blaine still clutching him like a life preserver.

And that was how they slept all night.

(Insert line break here.)

Kurt slowly awoke, taking in his surroundings without opening his eyes. He felt no blanket over him, and something warm against him. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine in a tight ball snuggled against him. He kissed Blaine's forehead and Blaine groaned.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, and buried his head deeper into Kurt's T-shirt.

And then he realized he had his face in his boyfriends shoulder.

His eyes snapped open and gave Kurt a smile.

"Sorry, I'm a late sleeper" he said with a yawn.

"Happy Thanksgiving Blaine," Kurt said with a sleepy giggle.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too."

"Let's go get breakfast. Carole makes French toast on holidays. It's the only type of food I love but can't make." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine shot up as fast as he could go with his injuries and was about to run downstairs when Kurt grabbed his hand.

"It's Thanksgiving, so you should probably get dressed. I'll lend you some clothes. Just be warned, they might be a tad big." Kurt said and he went over to his closet, and started searching.

After half an hour, Kurt held out a pair of white pants, a blue sweater, and a white and blue striped bow-tie. Blaine changed, along with Kurt, and they headed downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello avid readers! Wow, people from over 35 countries have read my work, and most of the credit goes to this story. Okay, I was at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade today with my best friend's family after getting up at four in the morning to catch a five-thirty train to the city. I was on my feet for seven hours and now I have to help cook a Thanksgiving dinner, so wish me luck! Also, guys, REVIEW! 1.03k views and like three reviews. So I want to be popular! Popular, I want to be popular… yeah, only my friends from the Wicked-friendly family will get that but whatever!

(Insert line break here.)

"Happy Thanksgiving Carole, Happy Thanksgiving Dad." Kurt said as he entered the kitchen.

"Something smells good." Blaine commented as he took in a deep breath through his nose.

"That would be the French toast. You better eat it quickly; I need the entire kitchen to prepare for the Turkey-day meal!" Carole cried as she opened the fridge.

"Carole, as soon as I'm done I'm helping you." Kurt said as he sat down.

"You're having people over here for Thanksgiving? Oh, I can leave if you don't want me to stay." Blaine said, after swallowing the huge bite of French toast in his mouth.

"Blaine, this is a family dinner, and you are family. Even if this situation hadn't happened, I would still invite you over." Kurt said as he put his hand over Blaine's.

"Thanks."

And with that Blaine devoured the rest of his French toast.

(Insert line break here.)

"Blaine, can you get me the pumpkin puree out of the cabinet for me?" Kurt asked as he got out a large mixing bowl.

"Sure, how many cans?" Blaine replied, walking over the oak cupboard above the sink.

"All of them please."

Blaine scooped up the ten cans and brought them over to Kurt.

"That is going to be a very big pie."

"No, I'm making a few. The Hudson and Hummel families will be over until six, and then the New Directions will come after that and stay over night. It's a tradition we have every year, and we go to a different house each year. It's my turn now. We always have a leftovers party, but they love pumpkin pie." Kurt said as he opened each can and poured it in. Then he turned to Blaine with a worried expression on his face.

"That's okay with you right, I mean I could cancel or we can go some-"

"It's fine with me. Besides, if I transfer to McKinley, I can't NOT be part of the New Directions can I? I can pre-meet my new family!" Blaine said with a smile.

"Kurt nodded and went back to his pie, but froze when he realized what his boyfriend had said.

He squealed and launched himself at Blaine, almost knocking him over.

"Owww!" he cried as Kurt slammed into his bruises.

"SORRY!" Kurt cried, but then jumped up and down at the thought of his boyfriend joining New Directions.

Then he went back to stirring in ingredients into the orange mush, but Blaine interrupted.

"Kurt, none of your family is… homophobic, right?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Blaine, everyone in my family are perfectly fine with the fact that I am gay and dating you. The last time we were together, I just kept gushing on and on about you until I couldn't breathe." Kurt said, making Blaine blush.

"By the way, who's coming?

"Uh, on my side my aunt Maria, her husband Joseph, my uncle Jacob, his wife Dianna, their two kids, Melissa, who's our age, and Logan who's fourteen, my aunt Theresa and her adopted kids Janet, Nick, and Shannon, who are all sixteen."

"That is a lot of people!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Not really. And Carole and Finn's side of the family is even smaller. It's Finn's aunt Josephine, her husband Tom, their little girl Lea, who's twelve, his uncle Jake, his wife Joanne, and their daughter Michelle, who is seventeen."

"Still, that is a lot of people."

"And they all will love you, Blaine."

(Insert line break here.)

"BLAINE ANDERSON, PUT THE HAIR GEL DOWN!" Kurt shouted as he raced into the bathroom. He ripped the container out of Blaine's hand and threw it as far as he could, into a closet door, where it plunked to the ground.

"Um, why?" Blaine asked confusedly at his boyfriend's suddenly crazy behavior.

"Those curls are just too beautiful to flatten anymore." Kurt replied, running a hand through Blaine's frizzy hair.

Blaine blushed and smiled, but the grin disappeared when he looked in the mirror. He sighed, and put his hands to his face.

Kurt frowned at the boy's unhappiness, andbent down to reach under the sink. He emerged with a bottle of tan liquid and gave it to Blaine.

"Here. It's concealer. Use it to cover up. Even though I don't think you need it." And Kurt walked out of the room.

Just as Blaine was exiting the bathroom, the doorbell rang, and Finn raced to get it, as he had returned from where ever he was staying.

"Hey honey! That was one heck of a storm last night, huh?" A short woman with brown hair and brown eyes walked through the door, pulling off her scarf, with three teenagers in tow.

Just then she spotted Blaine and ran over with a big grin on her face.

"Hi, you must be Blaine, my nephew's boyfriend! Welcome to the family!" she said and gave Blaine a big hug.

"I'm Theresa and these are my kids, Shannon, Janet, and Nick" she said.

Blaine took in the sight of the teens, and even if Kurt hadn't said, they looked nothing like their mother. They were all taller, like Finn, and each had blonde hair and green eyes.

Just then, another couple came through the door, Jacob and Dianna, with two kids in tow. Soon after came the rest of the family, and after more introductions, everyone sat down for dinner.

(Insert line break here.)

Don't worry, New Directions in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Over 2,000 hits for this story alone. Readers from 41 countries. You people are awesome! Oh, and quick thing, BIOTA (Blame It On The Alcohol) never happened and no one has actually met Blaine, and only Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany know about him, from Kurt talking about him. Oh, and no Zizes.

(Insert line break here.)

"Have a nice night, dear!" Kurt's aunt Maria said as she gave him a hug goodbye. She left, and now the only ones left were Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Finn, and Carole.

"Kurt, Carole and I are going to leave for the night, or we'll never sleep. You know my number, and we'll be at Sunnyside Bed and Breakfast if there's an emergency. Now, don't break anything, don't go anywhere after midnight, and no drinking. Got it?" Burt said, as he walked out the door. Kurt gave a nod and locked the door behind them.

"Well, the New Directions won't be here for an hour." Kurt said, as he started pushing the coffee table down the hall. "We'll sleep in here, better make some room."

After re arranging some more furniture with Finn's help, Kurt sat down next to Blaine on the couch and Finn went up to his room to get some games and his Xbox console.

"Finn should be up there for a while, right? Blaine asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, and?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Blaine pulled Kurt close and gave him a gentle kiss. Kurt caught on and pressed his lips more firmly against Blaine's. Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands.

Every time they kissed, they both seemed to feel a shock and something saying "Is this real?"

They broke apart with identical blushes on their faces.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Blaine"

And they dove in for another kiss.

(Insert line break here.)

"Hi Kurt! Happy Thanksgiving." Tina said as she walked through the door, with Mike behind her. They placed there duffle bags by the door, at Kurt's instructions, and went over to the living area.

"Hi Tina, hi Mike" Kurt said, as Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walked in the door.

"Dolphin!" Brittany cried and ran over to Kurt giving him a big hug.

"Even after you left the silly Garglers, I don't get to see you almost ever, except for glee club." She said with a smile, leaving Blaine confused in multiple ways.

"Hi Brit. It's nice to see you too. And it's the Warblers not the Garglers, but I know Puck got you confused." Kurt replied giggling.

Then Puck and Rachel came in, carrying Artie in his wheelchair.

"Hello everybody!" Rachel cried as she set Artie down.

"Okay, I think that would be everybody!" Kurt cried.

He took Blaine's hand and proudly announced

"Everyone who doesn't know him or hasn't met him, this is my boyfriend Blaine. I met him at Dalton, and we are hopelessly in love." Blaine's cheeks turned slightly rosy and he said hello.

"Oh, and everyone, Blaine will be transferring to McKinley and joining New Directions!" Kurt squealed and bounced in his seat.

"He better be good, then." Rachel said.

"Blaine was lead soloist at Dalton."

"Oh. Well then we have to compare tips and strategies." Rachel said, knowing she wasn't going to be able to intimidate Blaine.

"So he's a dolphin too?" Brittany asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Yes Brit, he's a dolphin" Kurt replied, and gave Blaine an "I'll tell you later" look.

"So why does prep-boy suddenly want to go to McKinley?" Santana asked.

"Well, my parents are not excepting of me, so they threw me out. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel are letting me stay here, and they can really afford to send me to Dalton, not that I would let them pay such a big tuition for me. So I'll go to McKinley. It can't be that bad, as long as I get to be with my boyfriend though, right?" Blaine explained.

"Oh. Just look out for bullies and slushies. Other than that, yeah, it should be good." Tina said with a smile.

"At least we have enough members for competition after Zizes left." Puck said as he sat down on the floor.

"Okay, well, I better introduce you to everyone else" Kurt said to Blaine, and he started giving names to people. "Okay, this is Mercedes, one of my best friends, along with Brittany. That is Artie in the wheelchair and that is Puck on the floor. Over there are Santana and Quinn, and on the other couch are Tina and Mike." He said, pointing at everyone.

"Are you part Latino?" Santana asked.

"No, half Philippine." Blaine replied, and Tina smiled.

"Well enough with the chit-chat, I heard Kurt helped with dinner and that means it tastes good!" Quinn cried.

"All of the leftovers are on the dining room table, so let' eat." And everyone ran to get their hands on Kurt's killer cooking.

"Um, Kurt? Why is Brittany calling us dolphins?" Blaine asked, still confused.

"Well, she isn't the sharpest tack in the box, and she speaks a lot of nonsense. She kind of thinks dolphins are gay people."

"And you don't take offense?"

"She isn't trying to be offensive. Besides, I find it sweet." Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded and they went to stuff themselves with even more food.

(Insert line break here.)

"Kurt, where is it?" Artie cried as he wheeled himself over.

"Where is what?" Kurt said non-convincingly.

"The pie, dude!" Puck shouted.

Kurt went over to the fridge and took out four pumpkin pies and put them on the table.

"WAIT!" Kurt cried holding everyone back. "Let me cut it, and then you can have some.

Kurt took out a knife and divided each pie into eight pieces. The minute he was done, everyone grabbed a slice and sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back my people. Back from… well, back from no where actually. I haven't gone anywhere, unless you count outside to rake leaves. Oh, and I split the chapter (this one and the last) so it wasn't a gazillion words long or to long to read. Even if text is split, walls of text are boring. Oh, and I support Puckleberry! So there's that, Fuinn, Brittana, and Tike. And poor Artie and Mercedes are lonely. And Sam moved away already. So no Sam.

(Insert line break here)

"Kurt, you have to let me take a piece of pie home for Lord Tubbington. I know he loves your cooking." Brittany said, stuffing her last forkful of pie in her mouth.

"Sure Britt." Kurt replied, and he silently mouthed the words "HER CAT" to Blaine.

"How about we do some facials?" Mercedes suggested, but Puck shot her down. "No way! The guys are going to play Xbox and no one can stop us!"

After ten minutes of arguing, Kurt finally came up with a solution.

"How about this; you guys can play your violent games down here, while the girls and I will go upstairs and read Vogue and watch movies. Don't break anything, and don't kill each other." And with that Kurt headed upstairs.

"Hey Kurt? I'll be up in a little while. I'm going to play a game or two, plus keep the peace." Blaine said surprisingly, and he headed back down to subdue a battle over what game to play.

(Insert line break here.)

"Kurt Hummel, your boyfriend just beat our asses playing Call of Duty." Puck called as Kurt came down the stairs to get snacks.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Blaine, who was sporting a large grin.

"What can I say, I boarded at an all boys school, we all had it," Blaine said back. "But I'll now join my boyfriend in a Vogue marathon." And he got up.

"No one expects the gay guy to be any good at video games." Blaine said as he and Kurt walked into the kitchen.

They grabbed some munchies and headed back up the staircase.

"So what were you all talking about and what do I need to know?" Blaine asked.

"Not much. Rachel went on about Quinn and Finn, who are back together, and Brittany talking about Lord Tubbington." Kurt replied and they reached the door.

"Kurt! Blaine! Come on! We're doing beauty now!" Tina cried and Kurt rushed over and threw the food down.

"Ooh, salsa for the tortilla chips! You definitely know how I love my spicy!" Santana cried as she lunged for the sauce.

"Santana loves spicy. Just like her personality." Quinn said, and Santana winked at Blaine.

"Well, I have sea salt, sea weed, and plenty of mineral facials. And then we can do skin creams and such." Kurt said as he rummaged through a drawer. He pulled out seven packs and gave one to each girl, Blaine, and himself.

"Blaine, I'll do yours and you do mine, okay?" Kurt said to Blaine, and they sat down facing each other.

Kurt gently wiped down Blaine's face with a wet paper towel and dried it. He opened up the packet and started rubbing it gently onto Blaine's skin.

"Ladies, now that Blaine is joining McKinley, we have to catch him up with gossip and who's dating who." Kurt said and everyone agreed.

"Well, right now, Quinn is dating Finn, Rachel is dating Puck, Tina is dating Mike, Mercedes is single, and Santana and Brittany are in a private relationship, so don't tell anyone. But Rachel used to like Finn, and Quinn and Rachel were always at each other's throats. But when she and Puck got together, they became friends. Tina and Mike will most likely never break up, Quinn and Finn are doing okay, and Brit and Santana are great together." Kurt rattled out.

"Kurt knows all the good gossip and relationship details." Tina said as she spread a white facial onto Mercedes' face.

"Okay. Now, are there any enemies I especially need to know about?" Blaine asked.

"Well, there's always Sue, our ex-cheerleading coach. Her goal in life is to destroy the glee club, so watch out." Quinn said.

"Well, it depends. She seems to like me, so that might extend to Blaine." Kurt pointed out.

"And then there's Azmino and all of the other jocks." Santana said, and there was a collective groan.

"Slushies galore from them. And Blaine, I don't mean to scare you, but you're most likely going to be thrown in a dumpster at least once. Karfosky may not be a problem, but there are still others." Kurt said wistfully.

"I've been through worse. At my old school." Blaine replied.

"Really?" Kurt asked as he finished the facial.

"Yeah."

"I get it. You don't have to talk about it here." Kurt said sympathetically. "But now, can you start my facial?"

(Insert line break here.)

"This issue is one of the best I have ever read," Blaine said commenting on the Vogue he was reading.

"I agree. Although it's hard to think someone like you would like Vogue." Rachel said.

"Yep, I bet the girls are always so disappointed when they find out you're playing for the other team. And that you're taken." Santana added.

"Exactly. And although it sounds mean, the look on a girl's face when they ask you out and you reply 'No, I'm gay and have a boyfriend' is kind of funny." Blaine said with a laugh.

"He's just too irresistible, my boyfriend. Especially now, with that curly hair of yours. I better start calling drug-stores to have them ban you from buying hair gel." Kurt joked.

And then they heard a screams higher pitched then they though was possible to come out of any boy other then Kurt.

They exchanged looks and then ran down the stairs.

To see all of the boys running (and wheeling) away from the wall.

Kurt traced their terrified eyes to a spot on the wall… and burst out laughing. Blaine and the girls did the same and were doubled over with laughter.

After catching her breath, Mercedes choked out "You guys are so terrified of a little spider?" and she cracked up again.

"Well, if you are so calm about it, you get it!" Puck cried, quite serious. So Kurt grabbed a shoe, calmly walked over to the bug and crushed it.

"Consider it 'bug-squashed'," he said and the guys relaxed. "Now that that is over, why don't we get settled and watch a movie.

(Insert line break.)

"NO WAY are we watching The Notebook! Kurt, you're my brother, but NO!" Finn cried.

"Well we are not watching Fast and Furious!" Tina shouted back.

"Guys!" Artie yelled. "How about a horror movie?"

Everyone was quiet and no one opposed.

"Alright then. How about Paranormal Activity 2?" Santana suggested and everyone agreed.

So Brittany put the DVD in and they all settled in next to their friend or significant other.

When Kurt sat down next to Blaine, he sensed something was wrong. Blaine looked normal (well, not normal, as the concealer had smudged) but seemed tense.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and turned his attention to the movie. The first part wasn't scary, but the first time something happened, Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened and he jumped toward him.

Kurt frowned and thought he was just caught off guard, but it happened each time and Blaine wasn't enjoying it.

Kurt slowly and silently got up, taking Blaine with him, up to his room.

"You don't like scary movies, do you?" Kurt asked.

"No, not really. I'm sorry." Blaine replied.

"Stop apologizing for things you don't have to be sorry for! It's perfectly fine you aren't into horror movies, you should have said something. I know you're just trying to impress them, but they are pretty impressed as long as you can sing and aren't a snob. You have that down. Now we can stay here until it's over. Just be prepared to be asked some questions from Santana. She thinks people are intimate every time they're alone." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Blaine smiled and gave him a hug.

"You are the best boyfriend ever."

And with that, the two fell asleep in each other's arms for the second night in a row.


	9. Chapter 9

Internet wasn't working, so this is slightly delayed. And parts do trigger and are heavy. Mentions abuse and suicide!

(Insert line break here.)

"Come on Blaine, wake up. It's breakfast time." Kurt said as he struggled to pull his boyfriend out of bed.

"But I'm tired." Blaine mumbled as he threw a pillow over his head.

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

And Blaine shot out of bed and ran… into the wall.

"Ow! Not used to having the bed so close to the wall." He said, rubbing his forehead.

Kurt just giggled and took Blaine by the hand and led him downstairs to the kitchen.

"'Cedes, your chocolate chip pancakes are miracle workers. I mentioned them to Blaine and he willingly got up." Kurt said walking over to the stove.

The girls were preparing breakfast, and all of the guys looked like Blaine, half asleep and upset they got woken up.

"Blaine, you will fit right in with New Directions." Kurt said as he observed the room.

"Great. Can I have pancakes now?" Blaine whined, not fully aware of what anybody was saying.

"Here" Kurt said and gave Blaine a stack of hot pancakes.

Blaine's eyes went wide and he grinned. He grabbed a fork and went over to the table. The minute he sat down, the other guys were up get food and fulfill their ravenous appetites.

They each got their plates and sat down, devouring the food on their plates.

"Mercedes, these are really good." Puck said his mouth half full.

"Thank you, but chew first then speak. That goes for _everybody_." Mercedes replied and gave all the boys a look.

The girls got their food and sat down with the guys.

"So now that you have some sort of attention span, we can talk." Tina joked.

"Blaine, you'll fit in with New Directions pretty easily. You play video games, you read Vogue. The only thing is you're dating someone without having broken up with them at least once. Except that is, for Mike and Tina." Rachel said and everyone agreed.

"You've all broken up with each other before?" Blaine asked.

"They have. Rachel and Puck tried a relationship last year but broke up, yet now they're back together. Finn bounced between Rachel and Quinn for a while, and Brittany and Santana sort of bounced into a relationship and kept swaying in and out. Oh, and there were the people who got together, broke up, and then didn't get back together. Santana and Finn, Artie and Tina, Rachel and Finn, Puck and Quinn, and Brittany and Artie, and Brittany dated… um, me." Kurt listed.

Blaine choked on his pancake.

"YOU dated Brittany?"

"Yeah. I was trying to make my dad spend more time with me by acting straight and dating Brittany but he said he liked me for who I was."

"Okay then. But those are some odd pairings." Blaine said.

"I'll tell you some details later. By the way, when is everybody going home? And yes Finn, you can stay here." Kurt said, finishing his pancakes and putting his plate in the sink. Everybody soon followed suit and went to pack up their things. After about a half hour, everyone was packed and ready to go.

"We're going to head out." Quinn said and she, Santana, and Brittany left.

Soon the others were all gone, including Finn, who left to hang out a Puck's house.

"So let's here these 'details' on people's relationships" Blaine said.

"Okay. Quinn was with Finn at first, but she cheated on him with Puck and got pregnant. She convinced Finn he was the dad, but he finally found out and ended it with her, and started with Rachel. She broke up him, saying she was to high maintenance and then got together with Puck, breaking up with him later for the same reason. Then she tried dating Jesse St. James, a senior in Vocal Adrenaline, but she broke up with him for obvious reasons, he was a spy. Then for the longest period of time she and Quinn bounced back and fourth with Finn, until he finally picked Quinn and she got back together with Puck, and I say they're perfect for each other."

"Anything involving Rachel seems really complicated." Blaine commented.

"Yep. Anyway, Brittany and Santana only bounced around because Santana isn't really sure about her sexuality. Anyway, Tina and Artie didn't work out for an un-known reason; Santana only dated Finn because of Coach

Sylvester's scheming, and Puck and Quinn just didn't match up." Kurt explained.

"Okay. So Mercedes has been single for the entire time?" Blaine asked.

"No. Before I came out, she attempted to date me, but I told her. I think that might be why we're best friends; she was the first I told. Then there was Sam. Sam dated Quinn and Mercedes, Santana, and when he first came… I tried to. But he turned out to be straight. Anyway, Quinn and Santana didn't work out, and Sam moved away just as Mercedes was getting comfortable."

"You and Mercedes really didn't have the best of luck last year in the dating world."

"No, but now I have you" and Kurt held Blaine's hand. Miraculously, Carole and Burt walked in the door.

"Hi kids, did you have a good time?" Carole said as she entered the door.

"Hi Carole, hi Dad. Finn's at Puck's and we had a great time." Kurt said.

"Okay, Blaine, I know you don't want to hear this, but we called the police and an investigator will be over here soon. They'll ask some questions and document any evidence. So I'm just warning you." Burt said.

"Okay." Blaine said back, trying to be brave.

(Insert line break here.)

Soon enough the investigator arrived.

"Hello, Blaine, right? I'm Delilah. I'm very sorry about what happened. I would like you to answer a few questions." The blonde woman said.

Blaine nodded and she took out a notebook and began asking questions.

"Is this a first account?" she asked.

"No. It isn't." Blaine replied.

"When did this first start?"

"When I was thirteen, when I came out. They only started verbally did it at first, name calling, saying I'm worthless. Then they started physically. They would hit me and kick me, but I never told anyone. It got really bad. I… I…"

"Go on" Delilah said.

"I almost killed myself. They convinced me I was rotten and no good." Kurt gasped and clenched Blaine's hand.

"Then they sent me to Dalton because of an incident at school. It made me feel better, because I had friends. But they continued to abuse me, although slightly less as the years went on. It eventually stopped, and yesterday I told them about me dating Kurt. And they did this. It's worse than ever." And Blaine started silently crying.

"Okay. I am very sorry. Nobody deserves that. Now, can you show me your injuries?" Delilah asked sympathetically.

Blaine pulled of his shirt and the woman started taking pictures. She took them from every angle, and did the same for his face and legs.

After she finished she said "Okay. That could get them put in jail for quite a while, about ten years. We will get them arrested and get a court date for sometime soon. When they are taken into custody, we will call you and you can retrieve your belongings, alright? Have nice day." And Delilah left.

"I want to talk to you." Kurt said with eyes slightly misty, and he pulled Blaine upstairs.

He sat down on the bed.

"You almost committed suicide?"

And Blaine broke down sobbing.

"I'm sorry! It got to be so much!" he wailed and buried his head in Kurt's chest.

"Shhh. It's okay." Kurt comforted and he held him.

After a while, Blaine sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Blaine, I know how that feels. Like no one loves you, like no one would miss you. That yellow ribbon on my dad's tool box stands for teen suicide awareness. I almost did the same thing." Kurt said and it was Blaine's turn to gasp.

"Bullied everyday, feeling un-loved. And maybe Dalton saved you, but guess what saved me."

"Glee Club?"

"Blaine, you saved me. I was so depressed until I went to spy on Dalton and I met you. I was head over heels in love with you when you sang Teenage Dream and I knew there was something to live for. That was love." And both started crying again.

"I love you more than you can imagine." Blaine whispered through his tears.

"Me too"


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. Fan fiction and Tumblr are ruining my life. I have math homework and I'm here. But I love you guys! I was re-watching Original Songs and I still squeal.

Anyway, **THE FOLLOWING IS VERY IMPORTANT;** the time frame for this is Kurt went to Dalton and he and Blaine got together BEFORE the time frame for Original Song. So regionals HAVE NOT HAPPENED YET! This is for an important scheme of mine. But, Kurt has already transferred back to McKinley. Got it? Regionals soon, Klaine, Kurt at McKinley. And I know this isn't true, but imagine Regionals is sometime soon after Thanksgiving. Got it? Good.

(Insert line break.)

"Blaine, the police called, they have your parents. We can go back to your house to get your things." Burt said about three days after the private investigator had come.

Kurt had not gone back to school, and wasn't planning to for the rest of the week. Luckily, he was a good student so he didn't have any problems doing the work Finn was bringing home for him.

"Blaine? Are you ready?" Kurt asked gently.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Kurt and Blaine got in the car and Blaine gave Burt directions. They arrived at his house and Blaine walked inside with Kurt close behind.

He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. They entered a miniscule room and all Kurt saw was a bed, a dresser, and closet.

"It's so… bleak. Nothing like your personality." He said frowning.

"I know." Blaine replied.

Blaine walked up to the closet and took out the clothes. It was microscopic compared to Kurt's vast wardrobe. Blaine threw it in a suitcase. He then went over to the dresser and took out some accessories, socks, underwear, and a few more articles of clothing. He opened another drawer and out came a large collection of books.

"You really like to read, don't you?" Kurt said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. I have Harry Potter, some classics."

Blaine put the books in the large suitcase. Then he got on all fours and crawled under his bed and came out with a medium sized cardboard box.

"My keepsakes." He explained. "I'll show you later."

Then Blaine went back over to the closet and stepped inside. He knocked on a wall and part of it opened. He took out a small blanket, a teddy bear, and a small doll.

"I've had these since I was a baby." And he smiled, remembering distant memories.

"Can you get the suitcase?" he asked as he put the possessions in the box and picked it up.

"Let's go."

Blaine walked down the stairs and into the living room. He set the box down and surveyed the room. He then proceeded to walk over to the couch and start jumping on it.

"This is the best for jumping on, but I was to afraid with my parents around." He said and hopped off. Then, with a more serious expression on his face he walked over to a wall where a picture of a man and Blaine with a fake smile hung.

"That was the summer when my dad built the car with me." He whispered and took it off the wall.

"Go ahead." Kurt said.

And Blaine hurled the picture as hard as he could at a wall, and it shattered.

"I feel a lot better now." He said, and they grabbed his belongings and left.

(Insert line break here.)


End file.
